


Forever His

by daBOSSz



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Gen, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Other, Post-Canon, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Weddings, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daBOSSz/pseuds/daBOSSz
Summary: Cloud dreaded this day. Despite how much he loved her, today was the day he'd have to give her away.(Originally posted on Fanfiction.net in June, 2020)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Forever His

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Final Fantasy VII and its characters are wholly the property of Square Enix. This story is written purely as entertainment and not for profit.
> 
> This is another story idea that I recall from reading way back in the day, and once again, I cannot remember the source. If you're reading this and happen to be the author who inspired this idea, please let me know and I will give you full credit!

This was the day Cloud dreaded. He didn't ever want to see it arrive, but time stopped for no one. In the blink of an eye, he'd found himself having to live through the day that he knew would rip his heart out.

He'd suffered his fair share of agony before. He'd see his hometown burn and his mother killed in an instant. He'd been experimented on by the cruelest of scientists for nearly half a decade. He'd witnessed the closest friend he'd had in his youth perish in a barrage of gunfire. He'd watched as the same betrayer who took his town and mother murdered another one of his dearest friends in cold blood in the most sacred of places.

He'd paid the price for those episodes of his life, and the guilt he felt for not being able to save them still gnawed at him from time to time. Today, however, was going to be a different kind of pain. Nobody was dying. Nobody was going to be physically tortured. Instead, today was the day he knew his heart would break into a thousand pieces. It was the day he'd have to give _her_ away.

By all observations and accounts, this should be a joyous occasion, and the setting reflected the mood everyone else seemed to be in. Cloud was standing outside his villa at Costa del Sol. Down by the private beach, a rose-covered archway was placed with a few rows of chairs facing it. Several familiar faces sat in some of those chairs, eagerly anticipating the start of the ceremony. His Mako-enhanced hearing picked up on some of their conversations, and they confirmed the blissfulness of the atmosphere, which made him feel worse for being so downcast about the entire situation.

Certainly, Cloud would not compare the pain he was about to experience with what had come before, since there was no pain that compared to such trauma. However, a slightly lower severity level did not mean he would excuse himself from the right to feel his heart ache, especially considering what she would forever mean to him.

She'd been a constant fixture in his life from the beginning. He'd fallen for her the instant he first laid eyes on her, and his love for her only grew as the years went by. It was simply a matter of time before someone swept her off her feet, and when it happened, he knew she'd never look at him as her number one man again. Given the nature of their relationship, it was a foregone conclusion that her wish was for him to be the one giving her away on this day, and like the noble soul he knew he had to be, he'd agreed to it.

Cloud's eyes glanced over to the archway where the groom was standing. The young man seemed calm, but Cloud could sense his nervousness as the clock ticked closer to the start of the ceremony. The cruelest part of his consciousness wanted to hurt the man for taking her away from him, but Cloud could never even consider pulling off such a move. He'd gotten to know the man very well, and he could confidently say that she was marrying a fine young gentleman in every sense of the word. Certainly, such a fantastic individual didn't deserve to have his heart broken, even though he had no idea how badly his very presence in her life was breaking Cloud's own heart. Besides, this ceremony wasn't for himself; it was for her, and Cloud would be the most selfish person on the planet if he took away her big day because of his own insecurities.

"Spike," a familiar gruff voice called from behind him. "How ya holdin' up?"

"How do you think?" Cloud asked without turning around to look at Barret.

"Fall apart yet?" the elder man questioned half-jokingly.

"Rub it in why don't you?" Cloud replied blandly.

"Look man, I get that you really don't want to do this," Barret said. "But you know she's never going to cut you out of her life, right? You're the most constant presence she's ever had."

"I get it, Barret," Cloud responded with a twinge of exasperation. This wasn't anything he hadn't heard before, and while he knew it to be true, it didn't help lessen his tension.

"Can ya blame me for tryin'?" Barret asked rhetorically.

A brief moment of silence passed between the two men. Cloud knew Barret was genuinely trying to help ease his nerves, but a last-minute pep talk wasn't going to alleviate anything when the tension had been building up inside him ever since she told him about the engagement.

"I know I should be happy for her, and I really am," Cloud said with sincerity, breaking the silence. "But you know how much I love her."

"She loves you too," Barret responded. "She always will. You two share a bond that nobody can snap apart."

"Fate can be cruel though," Cloud mustered.

Barret placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder, trying to give him some amount of comfort.

"I learned a long time ago that, sometimes, loving someone means lettin' 'em go," Barret preached without flaunting. "I'm sure you understand that."

"I do," Cloud replied. "It's just not easy to."

"Don't let this break ya, man," Barret said in a softer tone. "She might be marrying some other dude, but she's always going to be yours, and nuthin's gonna ever take that away."

Without giving Cloud a chance to respond—not that he had anything to say back anyway—Barret walked over to the beach to find his seat next to Marlene and Denzel.

Of course, Cloud knew Barret had a point. In some ways, nothing would change. He'd still see her on occasion (if not frequently), and she'd still be a part of his life. She'd still show him all the love that she'd always had for him, and he'd get plenty of chances to reciprocate.

However, Cloud wasn't blind. He already knew all of this well in advance, and none of it was helping him at the moment. No matter what anyone said, he was still giving her away; thus, by the very definition of such a gesture, he was surrendering his place atop her totem pole.

"Cloud!" a hoarse shout interrupted his thoughts again, and Cloud tilted his head to see a familiar pilot approach him. "What's this I hear from Barret about your ass falling apart?"

"Cid, please don't," Cloud weakly pleaded.

"Don't what?" Cid teased. "Don't tell you to man up for her sake? Goddamnit, Cloud! This day's about her, not you! Quit mopin' and be happy for her."

"What makes you think I'm not happy for her?" Cloud asked.

"You sure ain't showin' it!" Cid barked, and Cloud knew that, had it been anyone else, such a tone of voice would've been a cause for concern. "Where's the macho man she's always seen you as? She's about to hook her arms around some pussy who can't even hold it together!"

"Cid, you're not helping," Cloud informed. "Look, Barret already tried. I need to deal with this on my own."

Cid opened his mouth to speak again, but decided against it. Instead, he gave Cloud a somewhat reassuring slap on the back before returning to his seat. There was no doubt in Cloud's mind that Cid meant well, and Cloud had counted on Cid's tough love quite a few times throughout the years to pick himself up, but the old captain was never the best at reassuring others when it came to matters of the heart.

"Poor guy. He's going to be in pieces before she even comes out of that damn villa," Cloud overheard Cid tell Shera from his seat.

Part of him entertained the idea of running away, but it wasn't a serious thought. Cloud had vowed to never run away again after the Geostigma crisis, realizing that doing so only exacerbated problems for himself and the people he cared for. Thus, despite knowing that his heart would shatter before the day was over, his only option was to steel himself to fight through the emotional turmoil and put his heart back together once it was all over.

It was at this moment that the villa's door finally opened, and Yuffie's face emerged from behind it.

"Oh my gosh, Spikey!" Yuffie exclaimed in her trademark giddiness. "You have to see this! She is so gorgeous that she's going to make you melt!"

"Not what I need to hear right now, Yuffie," Cloud responded with a breath of exasperation.

"Oh, right, you're tense," Yuffie remarked, stressing the obvious. Cloud knew exactly where this was going. "Does someone need a pep talk? Because if you do…"

"I don't," Cloud interrupted sternly.

"You sure?" Yuffie propositioned. "I mean, I bet I could talk the nerves out of you. Or how about I find some materia that can be used to help you relax? I'm sure one of these…"

"Yuffie, seriously, can you spare me just a few minutes?" Cloud suggested in a somewhat demanding tone. "Go check on the others. When everything is ready, come let us know."

"Right, sure, whatever Spikey," came Yuffie's response, and with that, she immediately bounced toward the beach.

Cloud sighed, stepping into the villa and shutting the door behind him until it only left a small crack open. As he lifted his head to walk forward, the sight that greeted him froze him on the spot.

There she was, sitting facing the mirror in her wedding gown, covered from head to toe. The gown was adorned with patterns of various flowers and had frilled textures in all the right places. Her trademark long, dark hair was tied up in a large bun shielded behind a translucent veil, and her diamond earrings sparkled through that covering. A large ribbon was pinned to the area of the gown that covered her lower back, flowing downward until it almost touched the floor.

She saw him in the mirror and immediately turned around to meet his Mako eyes with her ruby ones. Noticing that his jaw was open and he wasn't moving, she smiled and got up to walk toward him instead, revealing her exposed shoulders and collarbone.

"Well?" she asked in the same comfortingly sweet voice that soothed him every time she spoke. "What do you think?"

"You…you look…wow…" was all Cloud could manage to say.

"Thanks," she blushed.

Cloud thought it was impossible to improve on perfection, but the sight in front of him clearly proved otherwise. There wasn't a word in existence to describe the level of perfection she looked at that moment, and it was taking all of his strength to not rush up to her and swoop her into his arms. He tried his best to compose himself, but he knew he was failing miserably, and her slight giggle only verified that shortcoming.

"No, seriously," he tried to muster some more words out. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Oh, stop it, you!" she responded playfully. "You keep this up and I won't be able to wipe this blush off my face before we walk out there."

She closed the gap between them, reaching up with her hands until they found his bow tie.

"Besides, you don't look too bad yourself," she said as she fiddled with it. "I don't even remember the last time I saw you dressed so handsomely."

He blushed back at her and gave her a weak smile at the compliment, but he could sense that she read his tension. She'd always been good at reading him even when she was too young to be reading anything more advanced than children's books.

"Nervous?" she asked, and he nodded to spare her the details. "I knew you'd be."

"Everything's changing after today," he acknowledged.

"Yeah, it is," she agreed.

He wanted to ask her if she wished it would've been different. He wanted to know from her if she had any doubts about the choices she'd made. He wanted her to reassure him with sincere honesty that nothing would change between them. He wanted to leave nothing unsaid before they marched out of the villa. He wanted to pour his entire heart out to her right then and there, to have her fully understand how much this was tearing him apart, but he knew it wouldn't be proper to do so. She had decided long ago that this was what she wanted, and he'd never seen her so certain of or happy with such a decision. There was no chance she would turn back now, not even for someone as significant to her as him.

"You'll always be an important part of me," she said as assuaging as possible. "You know that. You'll never leave me."

Cloud understood what she was trying to do, but her words just served as another reminder that her decision had long been finalized. Her ship had sailed, and he wouldn't guide her back to port even if he wanted to try.

"Always good to realize that," he responded with as much sincerity as he could conjure, although he was certain she could hear the strain in his voice yet again.

A knock at the door dispelled some of the uneasiness that was building up in the villa.

"Yo, you two ready?" they heard Yuffie's high-pitched voice. "It's showtime! As soon as the music starts, you're marching out, you hear?"

"Got it, Yuffie!" Cloud called back.

With his heavy heart sinking, Cloud offered his arm to her, and she slithered her own through his to link the two of them together. His mind was swirling as they waited for the music to start, and he could do nothing except try to settle himself down with nonstop reminders that this entire day and this exact moment was for her. Ever since she showed him her engagement ring and asked him to grant her this favor, he knew he couldn't turn her down. If there was the chance to provide her with the much-deserved happiness she should be receiving on this day, he was determined enough to do so even if it meant killing himself in the process.

Sadly, those mental reminders weren't able to sustain themselves for long. As the music started and the two of them walked out of the villa to the gasps of the small crowd consisting of family and close friends, the tension returned. The next moment would only last about a minute or two, but for Cloud, every step felt like a slow, hour-long, drawn-out march toward his heart's execution, and instead of trying to prevent it, he was willingly delivering himself to his own cardiac death sentence.

He knew she sensed the rising tension when she moved her free hand onto his in response. He took a peek at her but instantly regretted it. He'd caught a glimpse of those sparkling ruby eyes, and he internally cringed at the realization that he was just steps away from handing over all of her to another man.

He paid no attention to the faces looking at them. He was sure some of them held some bewildered stares, but he didn't care at that moment. He had to get through this walk of death without crumbling, and it was taking every amount of his Mako-enhanced strength to keep himself upright.

His thoughts flashed back through the history they shared together. He remembered falling for her when his blue eyes first met her red ones. He remembered how he'd promised to always protect her. He remembered how she grew into such a strong, independent woman who was both tough as nails and genuinely nurturing toward those she cared deeply for. He remembered all the times he'd been there to support and comfort her, easing her pain and reassuring her that he'd always be by her side.

There were times when she had been his rock, anchor, and reason for existence. There were times when he wondered how he'd ever gotten through his past without her and how he could ever envision a future where she wasn't beside him. Dejectedly, he now had to; despite all the encouraging remarks about her forever being a presence in his life, everyone alive and in the Lifestream understood that nothing would ever be the same after today.

Fortunately, his brief reflective moment helped somewhat dissolve a bit of his tension—though not much—and by the time the two of them had reached the archway, he was at least relaxed enough to loosen his arm and speak. He took her hand with one of his and reached for the groom's hand with the other, then placed hers in his.

"I'm so happy for both of you," Cloud managed to muster before turning his eyes to the groom. "I'd tell you to take good care of her, but she's really good at taking care of herself."

The young man flashed a brief smile of genuine gratitude. Cloud slowly released his grasp on their hands, feeling as though someone was twisting a knife right through his heart when he did so. Backing away in anguish, Cloud found his seat in first chair of the front row.

Reeve, who was officiating the ceremony, took his position and began to speak. Cloud watched with a blank expression as Reeve went through the expected lines at any wedding, letting all spoken words filter in one ear and out the other. His own job was done. He thought he'd be saddened or distraught, but he only felt empty inside. For the next few minutes, while the bride and groom exchanged their vows and rings, Cloud's world had lost all meaning and purpose.

Reeve asked for objections. Some sick, demented part of Cloud's brain actually flashed a thought about making one, but it was drowned out before it could set its foot down. The opportunity was over in an instant, and when the newly married couple kissed, the small crowd sitting around him rose up to cheer. Cloud, however, still sat frozen in silence.

It was at this moment that he felt a hand slide into his from the person sitting next to him, followed immediately by a comforting head leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you," the soft voice spoke.

The head came off his shoulder, and Cloud turned to meet a familiar pair of ruby eyes that glinted with affection. His wife flashed him a loving smile, which he impulsively returned. The crowd around them was still cheering, but now Cloud had a better reason to tune them out.

"I know how hard that must have been for you," Tifa empathized. "I saw you practically shaking the whole time."

"It was torture," Cloud admitted. "It honestly felt like I was giving _you_ away."

Tifa reached her hand up and caressed his face, and Cloud could've enjoyed this moment for a little while longer had it not been for a tap on his shoulder from behind redirecting his attention.

"Dad, you really need to learn to relax more," their daughter said beaming brightly. "I could feel every bit of your tension the whole time I was up here."

"Sorry," Cloud responded with a slightly sheepish grin. "You're right as always."

"Oh, Dad," she sighed, reaching her arm behind her back to scratch her neck through her wedding veil. "What I am going to do with you?"

As he watched her walk away holding her new husband's hand to the cheers from the crowd that never ceased, Cloud couldn't help but grin wider at her gesture. It may have seemed simple, but it helped finally ease his mind to a much-needed realization. He stole a glance at Tifa, and he knew immediately that his wife had also picked up on the same message: that he indeed would always be a part of her, and she indeed would forever be his.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Again, if you happen to be the author whose story inspired this one, please let me know and I'll give you credit. Please feel free to leave me any constructive feedback. I love hearing from you!


End file.
